The present invention relates to a machine for the grinding of optical glasses, of the type comprising a main train of grinding wheels which is keyed on a shaft, and a blank-holding assembly designed to bring the blank into contact with the grinding wheels.
When an optical glass blank has been ground to the contour corresponding to the spectacle frame which will receive it, it must undergo, on each side, a counter-bevelling operation which breaks the two sharp edges of its contour. Moreover, when the frame comprises a glass-retaining wire on at least part of the periphery of each frame rim, a corresponding grooving that is to say a channel, has to be made on the edge or the blank.